


Bound to Serve

by Imasuky



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Demon, Demonpire, Dildos, Double Dildo, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gags, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex competition, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, foot worship, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Elizabeth, a powerful demonpire who has been living in secret at Luna Nova for centuries, has set her sights on having her way with some of the most promising students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm told by the person who commissioned this story that Elizabeth is not an OC, so much as she is a character who was originally meant to be part of Little Witch Academia, and simply didn't make the cut. These are her concept sketches: https://image.ibb.co/cBxt2Q/1495476195818.jpg

Elizabeth sat, looking out the window intently. An observer might think that the woman was simply appreciating the wonderful weather on the other side of the pane, perhaps longing to be out there herself, rather than cooped up here in the library...but this was quite far from the case. Though there was, of a sort, appreciation and desire for what Elizabeth saw, she was not simply gazing aimlessly about at what the window could show her of the outside world. She was gazing at something - someone - very specific:

Diana. Elizabeth's next target.

The blonde was, as usual, accompanied by her two followers as she went about her daily duties and whims. Elizabeth saw only Diana. The others were cute, but unworthy her time; Elizabeth didn't care to even remember their names.

Quite a bit like the girl lying naked in a pool of her own cum right before Elizabeth at this very moment, really.

Turning away from the window and the current object of her obsession, Elizabeth looked down at the girl she had taken recently. Panting, quivering, glassy-eyed as her mind unraveled one thread at a time with each orgasm that raced through her as reward for having relinquished herself to the hands of a more beautiful, capable handler...it was such a nice look on her. It was a nice look on every woman, of course, but Elizabeth flattered herself to believe that she had a knack for picking out girls who truly shone with the beauty of mindless obedience and helpless lustful abandon.

Nonetheless, the time for morning fun was over; Elizabeth had too much to consider and plan out to spend any more time on improving cute, but ultimately unimportant, girls today. Time to finish up with this one. Tapping the girl’s forehead, Elizabeth funneled a trace of power into her. As she did, her eyes began to glow red, and the girl’s eyes took on the same hue as light filled them. Reaching into the girl’s mind, Elizabeth could see countless threads before her...shining, colorful, each one entwined with impressions, memories, thoughts, or feelings.

That was how she always saw a person’s mind, as a mess of threads stretched out and intertwined like a huge cat’s cradle. Each knot and morass of strings of history, emotions, and contemplations was an essential component of the woman as a whole. Sometimes the knots and weaves were complex and messy...for others, they were rather more neatly tied with fewer threads, personalities with less care and consideration put into how the knots of self were formed. Sometimes the threads of the mind were soft as yarn...others could better described as steel cords.

The only constant was Elizabeth. Yarn or steel, she could snip any of the threads she wished, replace them with the golden chains of her own wishes. Simply tied or in a hopeless tangle, she could untie and retie them as she pleased. It was, in fact, usually quite easy..

“Once I leave the room, you’ll have no memory of what has happened here. But from now on, you hate to wear panties, and you’ll masturbate in the library at least once a week,” Elizabeth ordered, as she wove the threads and her golden links appropriately. "And while you will not remember me on your own...the moment you see me or hear my voice, you will slip back into the same mindless, obedient state you are in now. You are mine, now, your mind and body are my property...and though you will not remember this or me consciously, you may take subconscious satisfaction from my ownership.”

Every girl that fell prey to Elizabeth would get their own personal orders, but a deeply seated subservience to Elizabeth was always part of it. It pleased her, and improved the happiness and life satisfaction of the girls.

The girl nodded obediently, and kept staring blankly at the wall as Elizabeth walked out. As she closed the door, she waited outside for a moment, to hear the surprised cry of the girl in the room. Once the familiar, adorable sound of shock and delight of a young lady awakening in a pool of her own cum had reached Elizabeth's ears, she slipped away, and returned to her own room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lying in her bed, Elizabeth pondered the best way to get Diana. The girl was smart, and powerful, annoyingly so on both fronts. She’d be tricky to catch...there were too many possible variables to face the girl outright, on public grounds. Interference by others, not usually a problem for most of Elizabeth's conquests, could be disastrous with prey this dangerous. Even a small slip-up in environment could be enough to cause problems, and necessitate Elizabeth to use destructive force against Diana, which wouldn't work out well for any of them. She had no interest in possessing damaged goods, and with as much attention as Diana got from her peers and instructors, outright damage to the tapestry of herself would surely be noticed, and bring potential attention to Elizabeth.

The fact that Diana was almost always accompanied by those two hangers-on would make it even harder to catch her. Elizabeth would need to find some way to divert them away if this was to work, if she was to get Diana.

And she needed to get that girl.

Diana had yet to interfere with any of Elizabeth's fun, but it was only a matter of time. She would definitely be an even bigger pain to deal with than any of the teachers would be (or had been, in some cases). Those old witches tended to ignore anything that didn’t cause trouble for the school. But Diana was just the sort of girl to notice all the smallest problems, and do everything in her power to fix their cause.

She was not, in sense, unique in this, of course. There were girls like her every few decades. But what was unique about Diana was that her drive and talent would cause her to be more of a pain than any of them in the past. Indeed, with as much potential as this girl had...to let her develop far enough, to let Diana awaken to Elizabeth's actions and seek her out of her own accord...it was nearly unthinkable, yet she could not deny the reality of the situation: Diana might be capable, someday, of overcoming Elizabeth.

Something must be done now, before that day could arrive naturally.

Reaching down between her legs,Elizabeth began lazily teasing her clit. She always did her best thinking while in the throes of pleasure. One idea after another flitted through her mind, swiping through her thoughts to the rhythm of her finger's motions...plans being discarded, added upon, built up, just as the pleasure built within her...

After a few small orgasms, a strategy had fully developed within her mind.

After having watched Diana a fair bit, Elizabeth knew that she had an odd relationship with that Akko girl. Faking a letter from her...although perhaps Elizabeth should take the Akko girl, and have she herself write the letter? No, Elizabeth decided, that would add an unnecessary angle of complication to the matter; impersonating Akko in letter form would be effective and easy enough. Through Akko, Elizabeth would simply invite Diana to one of the more remote parts of the campus with some idiotic-sounding plan, and Diana would surely show up to put a stop to it, prepared to deal with one small threat, entirely unprepared to handle a true one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat, tucked away in the shadows, her powers concealing her. With a few centuries of practice, forging pretty much anyone’s handwriting had become almost as easy as taking control of a girl’s mind. She had written the letter, and made sure that it had gotten to her prey. Now, she simply waited. Waiting was always the most boring part of setting up traps...but thus far it had always been worth it. The look of surprise on a girl's face when she’d swoop in on them and take hold of their free will was almost as much fun as what came afterward.

Looking out to the moonlit sky, Elizabeth caught sight of a shape, outlined by the bright celestial body. There was no mistaking silhouette of the lithe and lovely figure of Diana riding on her broom. Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile. It was no surprise to her that the bait had been taken, of course, but it was pleasing to see, nonetheless.

Slowly and gracefully landing, the top student looked around, and, seeing nothing, folded her arms in annoyance. "Honestly, Akko! Calling me out here at this time of night for one of you harebrained schemes is bad enough, but to not even be here on time!?” Diana shook her head, sighing.

Elizabeth had to hold back a chuckle at the overly serious attitude the girl was taking. No-nonsense girls who took themselves so very seriously were such fun to break.

As Diana stood looking around and waiting for her friend who wouldn’t be arriving, Elizabeth slipped out of the shadows, and in a second she was behind her target. Faster than any human could follow, she snatched Diana’s wand away. No matter how likely Elizabeth's victory, there was no point in taking the risk, after all.

Diana managed to recover quite quickly from the surprise, and turned to face her assailant. "Who are you?” she asked, her brow furrowing. “And where is Akko?”

“Well, to answer those questions in order, my name is Elizabeth. But that has very little importance for you, since you’ll only be calling me Mistress,” she answered, as she began to focus her powers. Already she could see the threads of Diana's mind and soul starting to form before her eyes, although they were a far cry from the thin easily broken strings most girls had. These were sturdy, powerful cords that would not break easily, steel cables of self and will. Elizabeth had suspected they would be, but it was pleasing to have that confirmed. A challenge, how fun!

Locking eyes with Diana, she began to funnel her magic into the girl, loosening some of the knots. She focused first and foremost on the ones that would give Diana the desire to fight back or run away...

“As for Akko, she’s actually not involved in this at all. I just found her name to be a convenient tool to lure you out here,” Elizabeth explained. Already she had found a loose line...pride. Oh, what a delightful cord it was! Clumsily it laced through most, perhaps even all of Diana's thoughts, ambitions, experiences, and feelings, impeding each one's compact security with its inept lacing. Why, so prominent was this line of pride that Elizabeth's current influence wasn't even necessary; Diana wasn’t afraid in the slightest! Even unarmed and confronted by a stranger, she was every bit as confident as usual.

Oh, the proud, pretty little fool.

“So I suppose you have some sort of reason for luring me out here?” Diana asked, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms. “I'm afraid I don't really have time to waste on something so frivolous as a duel, if that's what you want."

Elizabeth was pleased to see that her eyes were already starting to take on the faintest traces of red light. Not under control yet, of course; she couldn't even be said to be under suggestion. But it did mean that Elizabeth’s powers were finding a foothold, at least.

“And that nonsense about calling you Mistress? I think you are getting a bit ahead of yourself. Do you know who I am?” the girl asked with something between a sneer and a chuckle of disbelief.

“Why, you're Diana Cavendish, my dear. The pride of Luna Nova!” Elizabeth replied with a disinterested wave of her hand. “I know full who you are.”

As she spoke, the first knot unraveled.

For just a split second, Diana went unsteady, though it was subtle enough that even she was unaware of it. Not letting up for a moment, Elizabeth took a step forward, extending her hand and cupping Diana’s chin. She looked into her eyes as she focused on undoing a particularly stubborn mental knot that had managed to wind itself quite tightly in spite of the strand of pride that wove loosely through its center.

“You know, you are awfully confident, considering that I've taken your wand from you,” she remarked.

Diana smirked as she smacked Elizabeth's hand away. “Why shouldn’t I be? I very much doubt that you’d try to hurt me on school grounds.”

Elizabeth grinned. How fun! "Ahh, it's true, I’d rather not draw too much attention to myself. But really, that's not the real reason I'm not going to hurt you. I simply would hate to hurt anyone as lovely as you,” she said, as she gave a firm yank on the cord. Strands and cables of colorful thoughts, beliefs, and emotions came unspooled in a billowing flourish. It seemed that this particular one was a key point in her active consciousness, too, for the second it came undone, several other cords went slack, too, and even that glowing thread of pride seemed to dim a little.

Diana’s face likewise went a little slack, her eyes glazing a little. Elizabeth’s face was overtaken by a smug grin. She had seen this sort of thing a few times before. The more confident a girl was, the more assuredly iron her personality, the easier she was when the perfect spot was found. Girls like that had a peculiar and fatal flaw in their mind, in that their pride and sense of self were often bundled up in one nice package. Untie that, and they fell easily, for their understanding of themselves had no second defense when it was so invested in self-satisfaction..

But of course, she still had a few more kinks here and there that needed to be worked on. There was a wide gap between a suggestible girl whose self was unraveled, and a perky, eager-to-please pet who worshiped the ground Elizabeth walked upon, after all.

“Lovely?” Diana asked, blinking, dazed suddenly in a way she could not quite understand or describe. Elizabeth could see the knots of her mind straining, trying to assess why she felt as she suddenly did, and knew that the only explanation Diana could give herself was a vague question: The compliment, had...had it truly meant so much to her?

“Oh yes, very lovely,” Elizabeth confirmed in a low, seductive tone, cupping the girl’s chin again as her eyes began to glow. She let more power flow into Diana, making her eyes glow, as well.

As the red glow filled her eyes,her cheeks began to flush. Diana could feel her heart fluttering ever so slightly faster at the words of this woman. Though she knew something was strange, she couldn’t bring herself to want to leave, not when a mere compliment could suddenly make her feel...feel so happily taken aback, so quivery in her heart. And...and she couldn’t help but notice, now, just how beautiful Elizabeth was... 

“By far you are the loveliest girl in the school, my dear, and so very talented. It’s no wonder you are the pride of Luna Nova,” Elizabeth continued, running her hand along Diana’s neck, feeling her pulse. She licked her lips. It wasn’t often she went so far as to bite the girls she unraveled...Elizabeth was no mere vampire, after all. Demonpires had other, considerably better options for sustenance, such as sexual energy, or just outright food. But Diana...her fair skin looked so good in the moonlight, and while most noble families had a sour, thin blood thanks to their insistence on arbitrary, improper standards for breeding, somehow Elizabeth knew that Diana's would be a delicious exception.

Diana blinked slowly as more knots started to come loose. The words of praise were doing wonders to relax the tension in the cords as the thread of pride through each of them unwound, weakening their ties even more.

“And of course, what else would one expect from a daughter of the noble and prestigious Cavendish family?” Elizabeth questioned. As she did, she moved in just a bit closer. Diana didn’t pull away. The words of praise, sincere as they were, were doing their work well.

“I’ve long admired the Cavendish family, you know. So renowned, so powerful...in the Golden Age of Magic, few could stand at the same level as your bloodline,” Elizabeth observed in a low, sweet voice, as she traced a fingertip along an artery. There was a small gasp from the girl, already so sensitive to touch that even a single, grazing fingertip was surprisingly sensual. Elizabeth could feel Diana’s blood pumping faster, her skin growing hotter...and oh, the look on her face! She was flushed with blood, arousal, and pleased confusion.

A side effect of undoing the knots that gave a person their free will was that it also unleashed their baser desires, and (quite understandably) confused them. For someone like Diana, her family history and status meant a great deal, perhaps more than anything else in the world...so in this vulnerable state, stroking her ego on this point would excite her as much as stroking her pussy. Elizabeth would get to the latter soon enough, but for now, it was enjoyable to watch her mere words create a physical reaction in the girl.

“I’ve always admired just how talented the members of your family tend to be. Such a shame that they have fallen as of late, truly it is,” she went on. Diana frowned, her mood souring for a moment, but she didn’t have a chance to linger on that before Elizabeth spoke again. "But I can help restore your family. I can help you lift them to an even higher level than ever they were in the past!” Elizabeth leaned in even closer as she softly offered this tantalizing possibility, her breath hitting the exposed skin of Diana’s neck and making her skin prickle as she shuddered a little.

“Really?” Diana whimpered softly as she felt something stirring in her belly, a warmth right in the core of her body that was spreading out and making her skin so much more sensitive. Her eyes were glowing brighter red than before.

“Oh, yes. I can do so very much for you,” Elizabeth promised her. “But nothing so valuable is done for free, I'm afraid...and I always take payment up front.” She tilted her lips up as she whispered this, right into Diana’s ear.

“But we can discuss this soon enough. For now...I wish to indulge, for a moment,” she murmured, as she moved down and placed a soft kiss on Diana’s neck. The blonde moaned and tensed at the sudden contact of soft warm lips on her dainty neck. If she had any trace of sense she would run, she would find a teacher, because she’d know that as talented as she may be, the woman sweetly suckling at her flesh was far beyond her talents.

But she did not have any of her senses; her mind had been unraveled and was a mess of loose threads and unconnected thoughts, it's only joining strings being impulse thoughts and feelings of pleasure, desire, and the warmth of giving in to something greater. She could only think about the now, and now she felt good. The warmth in her belly that had suffused through her whole body seemed to now condense into that spot on her neck where Elizabeth was kissing her, and that was wonderful.

All at once there was a sharp twinge of pain in her neck that made her gasp and flinch - but then she immediately relaxed again, as the pain melted away into pleasure.

Elizabeth moaned softly at the first few drops of blood. It was a slightly sweet taste...just the faintest hint of it, as a background note to the otherwise pungent, richly filling metallic taste of blood, but even that tiny background flavor made her blood a rare, delicious delicacy. Elizabeth had been right; Diana was a rich and rewarding exception to the runny, unpleasant standard of noble blood. The girl was, in fact, one of the most delightful flavors that Elizabeth had come across!

As she drank the girl’s blood, Elizabeth set to work, tying a few new knots. They were ones linked to pleasure, to kindness, and to this experience, whose knot was already tying itself strongly within her mind. With the deft motions of a master, Elizabeth wove an unbreakable conjoinment into Diana's mind, such that the girl would feel blissful and fulfilled whenever she gave blood to Elizabeth.

After drinking for a few moments longer, Elizabeth broke away, the small puncture wounds closing up in a few seconds, leaving only a few drops to trickle down her neck. Elizabeth was quick to lick them up; such delightful flavor should not be allowed to go to waste.

Looking into Diana’s eyes, Elizabeth could see that the girl was pretty much gone by now. She was little more than a puppet at this point, a puppet whose strings Elizabeth had full control over.

Picking up Diana’s wand, she handed it to her. "Now, let’s go to my room,” Elizabeth said, gesturing to Diana’s broom. She made the mindless girl fly her off to her home in one of the older parts of the school, a section which was normally off limits to students. She had set her residence up there so she could live without any teachers or students bothering her. An illusion was cast over it to make it look run down, but inside, it was actually somewhat nicer than the school itself. A few fairies that she had stolen away to work for her bowed, as she led Diana into her bedroom.

Elizabeth's room was quite lavish, with a huge, four poster bed resting on a thick red carpet, black silk curtains hanging around its edges. Right now, however, these furnishings were by far the least visually appealing things within the room.

Elizabeth undressed quickly,as Diana looked mostly blankly on. Though Diana did not at the moment, she would soon have a great appreciation for how lithe and trim Elizabeth's body was, with skin that was a bit too fair to be normal. She would especially appreciate the perfectly smooth, and already slightly damp, cunny between Elizabeth's sightly legs.

Sitting on the edge of her bed,the woman looked at Diana, who was standing in the door, perfectly still. She would follow any order she was given...but that wouldn’t be quite as much fun, would it? Picking up her own wand, Elizabeth muttered a quick spell of her own creation, and began to wave the tool about. As she did, she visualized the strings in Diana’s mind, linking all of them to the tip of her wand. Each flick of her wrist tugged them, every flourish of her fingers made the entranced girl take a step.

Like a marionette, Diana moved just as Elizabeth wanted her to. She performed a slow, graceful dance, almost like a waltz without a partner. She looked stunningly beautiful as she twirled and dipped.

Elizabeth grinned at the sight. This was one of her favorite things to do with girls she caught. To play with them like toys...it was a true, shivering delight to her. True, she would frequently have sex with them, but not always; sometimes she was simply not interested, or in the mood. But always, always would Elizabeth have her fun. Dress them up and make them dance or sing, or some other childish game that one would normally play with a doll...that, she was always in the mood for.

Of course, Diana would be one of those lucky ladies that Elizabeth took carnal pleasure from. No woman in her right mind would pass up such a chance with the beautiful girl! But still, she would have her fun first.

After a few moments more of toying with her like this, Elizabeth gave a flick, ‘cutting’ the threads attached to her wand. Diana fell to the ground on her knees...she looked almost like a doll, Elizabeth noted with a lick of her lips.

“Now strip,” Elizabeth ordered. She could easily directly control Diana to undress her, but where was the fun in that?

Obeying, Diana stood and began to undress. Her vest and shirt were the first to be removed, with her bra following shortly. Her rounded breasts, modest yet pleasantly rounded, were capped with pink nipples that made Elizabeth lick her lips. Watching her puppet dancing to the knotted strings of her mind, the demonpire girl began to tease her own nipples, tracing her fingertips around them in small circles.

Diana slipped out of her shoes and socks next, followed shortly by her skirt, which fell to the floor, pooling around her. Now clad only in her panties, a damp spot was visible in the center. Tugging them down, her pussy was at last revealed to Elizabeth's hungry gaze. She observed approvingly that Diana had only the faintest wisp of pale blonde hair along her otherwise smooth quim.

“Oh, even better than I thought!” Elizabeth exclaimed, clapping her hands together with gleeful anticipation. “I mean, really amazing. Out of all the girls I’ve ever taken, you really are the best! Cute, elegant, pretty, and so damn hot!”

Even in her blank and empty state, Diana still blushed at the compliment, the cord of her pride still alive, even unwound from her.

“Now, time for the real fun…” Elizabeth held out her leg, and wiggled her toes. “Service me, sweet pet.”

Walking forward unsteadily, Diana stood before Elizabeth, and dropped down to her knees. She took hold of the woman's foot, and began to kiss and lick along each toe. Elizabeth gently glided her mental fingers along the strings of Diana's mind...not controlling, really, but guiding her, just a little. Just enough for her to learn how to do it oh so right!

Once Diana got the hang of it, how and where to have her tongue pressure and lave and lap, Elizabeth relaxed even her light guiding, and left her to do it on her own. As Diana moved her tongue along Elizabeth’s foot with skillful and dainty licks, the demonpire began to tie more new knots in the girl's mind. She bound the feelings of pride and pleasure to subjection to Elizabeth's whim and will, to prostrating herself before her mistress and fulfilling her every wish to the woman's utmost pleasure. Pride was Diana's strength, weakness, and fundamental quality of being, and so she would take her greatest pride in being perfect, the perfect slave. And, Elizabeth decided, she would also knot this pride and pleasure to another tiny thought, sensation, and desire in the girl's mind, and tie it up with a pretty, proud bow...Diana's fixation, ambitions, and pride were tied irrevocably to feet now, as well. From this point on, Diana would desperately want to lick the feet of any girl she saw bare, and take some her greatest life satisfaction and happiness from pleasing girls well through this foot worship.

Elizabeth pulled her feet away once she was satisfied. "You did a very good job!” she praised. “Now, come up here, and I’ll reward you.”

Diana got onto the bed beside Elizabeth, who quickly pulled her into a kiss. Slipping her tongue into the passive girl’s mouth, she savored the feeling of dominating Diana, who could do little more than mimic her movements with her tongue a bit in response. Without breaking the kiss, Elizabeth reached up and around, and cupped one of Diana’s breasts. She pinched her nipple hard between her fingers, as she placed her other hand between the girl’s legs and found her clit easily. She began to stroke it, enjoying the hitched breath that Diana took, and the pleased whimper that followed.

Though her hands were occupied, Elizabeth could still manipulate threads, and she began to do so once more. Tugging at a few threads to guide Diana’s hands, she made the student copy Elizabeth's own actions, and in moments their fingers were working the other's pussy and clit in perfect sync. Playing like this soon brought both girls past the brink, and they moaned into their kiss as they came.

Pulling away, Elizabeth pushed Diana down onto her back. She licked her lips once more as she again took in the sight of the young woman.

“Such a delicious meal!” she remarked, picking up her wand. “But I think I can make you look even better...”

With a quick wave and short chant, thick red ropes began to form out of thin air. They looked almost identical to the threads that made up Diana’s mind. They coiled around her body, between her breasts and behind her arms, around her belly and between her legs. The ropes bound her just the right way to keep her from moving, and make her look even more desirable by emphasizing her features through the ropes' boundaries.

Elizabeth straddled Diana so that her pussy was just over the girl’s face, and she could get an equally good look at her prey’s. But she wasn't here just to look! Diving in, she plunged her tongue in, getting a good taste of Diana’s arousal. Just like her blood, it was elegant and delicious, far superior to the peers whom Elizabeth had sampled already. The flavor was so much richer and deeper than any common pussy...Elizabeth could not help but let out a pleased, sated moan, the demon within her already sampling and drawing nourishment from the girl's exquisite sex

As Elizabeth ate her out, so too did Diana return the favor, mindlessly copying her every stroke, her tongue diligently lapping at Elizabeth’s inner folds.

As the girls brought one another closer to orgasm, Elizabeth kept working the threads of Diana’s mind, weaving a tapestry. She was altering not just her thoughts, but her memories, inserting herself into Diana’s earliest observations and founding moments, seeding a deep love and loyalty. A childhood memory, so buried that Diana could no longer access it consciously, of tripping and falling as a little girl, and crying because she had scraped her knee...now Elizabeth was there in the memory, picking up up, speaking softly, soothingly to her, comforting her with a gentle kiss on the head and a spell to mend her little wound. A memory of the first time an instructor had praised Diana for her talent and drive, and the surge of pride and happiness at bringing honor to her family...now Elizabeth was there, after the day's classes, hugging Diana and telling her how proud she was, and Diana feeling her delight and pride multiplied tenfold by the knowledge that Elizabeth was pleased with her...the memory now becoming the fundamental moment of Diana's life when she realized that making Elizabeth proud was even more important than honoring her family.

An important memory, the last moments of Diana's mother...the loss, the grief, the defining power it had over Diana would remain, but now Elizabeth was there, too, and the knowledge that Diana would still have her, the woman who loved her just as much as her own mother had, was a great comfort to her. Elizabeth was not solely selfish, after all...this reformation of Diana was for her own sake, but Diana would benefit, too, gaining happiness and greater personal peace and satisfaction from it.

So many memories, so many years of experiences changed, altered, improved, to include and always come back to Diana's need to serve and love Elizabeth. And finally, the creation of one memory, an early one, tied with threads of such importance that Diana would forever know it to be one of the most important moments of her life: the day when, as a little girl, she looked up at Elizabeth, and called her, "Mistress." And knew, in that moment, that nothing would ever feel quite as right as referring to her this way.

A shame that Elizabeth could not tell the Diana she had met earlier this morning exactly how wrong she had been in disbelieving that she would ever call Elizabeth her mistress, but such was life

By the time she was finished, Diana would honestly believe, would recall with concrete memories, that she had been Elizabeth’s property from childhood on, that Elizabeth had been her beloved Mistress for all her life.

As she focused on her work Diana managed to strike a particularly sensitive spot all on her own, and Elizabeth shuddered as she came. Her moans were the final act to set the other girl off, as well, earning Elizabeth a nice, tasty spurt of cum.

Lifting herself up from the girl, Elizabeth chuckled. "So talented!” she observed, clapping her hands together again.

She shifted around a bit, so that she was sitting up, and then pulled Diana into her lap. She pressed herself into the girl, grinding her clit against the rope that ran down her back, gasping at the delicious texture and friction. As she ground into Diana, she gripped the rope with her hands, and began to tug on it, making the cord dig into Diana’s pussy.

“Now, time for the real work to begin,” Elizabeth whispered, as she kissed along Diana’s neck. She had already woven a very solid base for control, but now was the time for the finer details. Kissing along Diana’s neck, she whispered softly as she teased her pussy with rope and worked the threads in her mind.

“You are Diana Cavendish, the pride of Luna Nova. You are Diana Cavendish, the pride of Elizabeth. You are Diana Cavendish, my favorite pet,” Elizabeth dictated softly, each statement becoming a tight, unshakable knot in the girl's mind. For Diana, every statement was an unshakable fact of her being, now, knowledge beyond question. For any of these statements to be false would be for the entirety of her world to be impossible. 

“You have always belonged to me. You will always belong to me. Every wonderful thing you do, you do to please me. You love and value your family to the absolute utmost, more than your very life. You love and value me, and your service to me, far more than your family.

“You exist to make me proud,” Elizabeth finished, her soft voice the final chain of Diana's new mind, as she bit once more into Diana’s neck, sipping a bit of her blood. The feeling of that called up the pleasure and pride in feeding her Mistress, and made Diane shiver and cum in delight at the thought that Mistress was being made happy by her. The pleasure that raced through her was the final seal upon her new existence, the lacquer upon the new, beautiful knots of her mind.

Pulling away and licking at the trickle of blood from the bites, Elizabeth resumed speaking. "When you make me proud, it makes you proud. Being proud makes you feel so, so good! But nothing, not a single thing in all the world, makes you feel as good as when you pleasure me. Anything that you do that makes me feel good fills you with so much pride and pleasure that you can, you will, cum just from my praise and appreciation!”

As she whispered these words, Elizabeth tugged experimentally upon the threads she had tied, and smiled in satisfaction as Diana's mind stayed exactly as it was. Good. Elizabeth's work was perfect, as always; the knots of Diana's mind were so tight, so well tied and fortified that it would take magic beyond any she had seen to unravel them even to a tiny degree. Even she herself could have no hope of undoing any tiny part of this masterpiece. Fortunate that she never would wish to.

“Now, my precious little doll, whom I now love so dearly...cum for me,” Elizabeth commanded, as she once more sank her fangs into Diana’s neck and drank.

Diana came instantly, throwing her head back and outright screaming in pleasure as her body was rocked by an intense orgasm. The taste of her blood became even more delicious, and her thrashing about causing the rope to rub against Elizabeth’s clit was enough to bring her over the edge, as well.

When the pleasure died down for both, Elizabeth undid the bindings that held Diana’s body.

"Alright, I think I’ve laid a pretty solid foundation, and have done plenty of good work for tonight. I’m not quite finished with you, but anything further shall be through actual commands to your conscious. Your mind is finished being reformed,” Elizabeth decided, as she wiped her forehead as though she had finished some taxing work. Though in truth, she had worked up a fair amount of sweat. Sex and concentration could both be quite grueling.

Sighing with contentment, she looked at Diana, who was still in a stupor.

“ Now, let's see the finished result,” Elizabeth said, snapping her fingers. The red glow in Diana’s eyes dimmed as some of her senses returned. She was still under the influence of Elizabeth’s power, and forever would be, but she had enough willpower that she could talk and act now.

“Ah...Mistress Elizabeth! I hope I did a good job pleasing you,” Diana said, gazing eagerly and lovingly at the woman before her. “I know I’ve been neglecting my duties to you...I only hope you can forgive me!” Good, the false memories were already well at work.

“Of course, Diana, my sweet pet! How could I ever be mad at you?” Elizabeth replied gently. “You are just too talented; all those other students can’t help but beg for your help. Even the teachers need you.” As she spoke, Diana began to flush and clench her legs as she got turned on from the praise, already approaching the verge of orgasm from hearing the praise of her cherished owner.

“But of course, I should still ‘punish’ you,” Elizabeth conceded. “We must be proper, after all. I actually have the perfect thing in mind...a way to make sure that you really know who you belong to.” She grinned. “I’m going to put my personal mark on you, my dearest. Every time look at it, you’ll be reminded of the fact that you are mine.”

“Whatever you wish, I will gladly accept it,” Diana replied, proudly and ecstatically. She was so happy to hear that her Mistress was going to mark her as her personal property! It was an honor she had awaited her entire life; she was almost about to cum from the very thought!

Holding out one finger, Elizabeth pressed the very tip of her nail against Diana’s breast, directly over her heart, and began to trace a pattern. Her nail only just broke the flesh, leaving a thin red line as a tiny trickle of blood began to leak out. Diana winced a little, but also let out a subtle moan. She did her best to sit perfectly still so that her Mistress could work. The pattern was an elaborate series of lines looping over and in on each other several times over. A Celtic Knot, her own personal design.

When it was finished, Elizabeth pulled her finger back to admire her work and lick her finger clean.

“Now to set it permanently,” she stated, taking her wand. A single tap, and the scar was set. It would never fade; for the rest of her life, Diana would be marked with her symbol.

“Very good,” Elizabeth said, admiring her handiwork, both the symbol and the way Diana was clenching her thighs together in a desperate attempt to hold her pleasure at bay. “Well, I think we are done for tonight. Need to get you back to the main campus before they miss you. Can’t have the top student being tardy, can we?”

Diana nodded, complying with the law that was Elizabeth's words. “I hope you will pick me up again soon, Mistress,” Diana said with a soft smile. "I love you so, so much. I live every moment solely for the hope that the next moment will be one in which I am with you, serving and pleasing you.

“And I love you for that. I will come again for you soon, my lovely,” Elizabeth promised as she moved to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over. She would take Diana back herself. Even if no one would see or know what had transpired, it would still feel, to her, like a victorious march, displaying the spoils she had taken..

“Before I take leave, Mistress…” Diana got off the bed, and knelt on the floor, her forehead touching the ground. “Please, allow me to please you one more time, I beg of you!”

Barely waiting for the consenting nod, Diana took hold of one of Elizabeth’s feet. She placed a gentle kiss on each toe, and did the same for the other foot. Seems that bit of the weaving took hold even better than she had planned! Well, there was no terrible rush. Elizabeth sat back and enjoyed the erotic fruits of her labors, gently fingering herself as the worshipful tongue of Diana upon her feet brought her gradually, deliciously, to a final orgasm for the evening...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Diana pulled a book from the shelf, and out of the corner of her eye, saw a girl in one of the library's dark corners with her skirt lifted high, her hand rubbing frantically at her bare pussy. Good, she was following Mistress's orders. Mistress Elizabeth had informed Diana of all the girls here at the school that she had taken, and their proper behavior.

Watching for a few seconds gave Diana a now familiar spark of arousal, but she pushed it aside. She needed to study. For Mistress, she had to be the absolute best; no tiny flare of voyeuristic fun could possibly compare to the raging inferno of pleasure that came from making Mistress proud!

Taking her books, she approached a table, and saw something quite inappropriate. Amanda O'Neill was sitting at a table, with a book over her face, clearly asleep! And as if that wasn’t galling enough, she had her feet propped up on the table!

...Her bare feet. Her exposed and dainty toes on...on full display...

Diana could feel her heart beat a bit faster, and she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight. But as tempting as that was...she could not abide someone breaking the rules like this!

Approaching she cleared her throat. "The library is for studying. If you want to nap, I suggest you return to your room,” she suggested sternly.

Amanda lifted the book from her face and gave an annoyed eye roll, before getting up and leaving without a word, returning a second later to retrieve her shoes.

As she walked out, her bare feet slapping against the floor, Diana couldn’t wait until the next night her Mistress would come for her. The joy of obeying Mistress Elizabeth's wishes...just the mere thought of a pleased smile upon the woman's lips almost moved Diana to weep with joy! The absolute, warm happiness the spread through her when Mistress called her "pet"...and the unequaled elation of being able to bow before Mistress's perfect, beautiful feet, the ecstasy of being able to touch and taste them...

Diana took a deep breath, and looked about. This was a rather secluded corner of the library, and...she couldn't concentrate on making Mistress proud while such thoughts were making her pussy twinge in need. A quick moment of relief, here, and then she could get back to her life's mission of perfection for the sake of Mistress Elizabeth.

For the next few minutes, the shelves muffled Diana's moans of pleasure, as she sated her need to thoughts of the woman who she unconditionally loved and belonged to, and the scar on her breasts burned with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana sat patiently at the top of the New Moon Tower, awaiting her Mistress, who was coming to pick her up. It had been nearly two weeks, now, since Diana had last been with her Mistress, and she was desperate to be in her presence again. To see her beautiful countenance, to hear the precise, commanding, and soothing melody of her speech, to breathe in her reassuring fragrance...to touch her perfect skin, particularly those delectable, divine feet...

The thought of Elizabeth's return was making her horny. It was hardly surprising, of course, especially considering that for the past two weeks, Diana had been in an almost constant state of arousal. She was surrounded, absolutely surrounded, by attractive girls and women, and as Mistress had told her that she was not allowed to touch herself, Diana had had no relief at all. And of course, every time she felt these lusts for her fellow students and for her instructors, she reminded herself that she was not to relieve her excitement, which in turn reminded her of the Mistress who had given her this command...and thinking about Elizabeth for even that brief second did nothing but ignite Diana's need all the more!

Thankfully, the wait was now over. Diana's heart leapt with joy as she saw the approaching figure of Elizabeth outlined by the moonlight.

Elizabeth landed next to Diana, grinning. "So good to see you again, my dear Diana,” she greeted her, slipping a foot out of its shoe and holding it up.

Diana knelt down right away and took Elizabeth’s foot in her hands, giving each toe a reverent kiss.

Elizabeth chuckled. “I see you missed me quite a bit this time, didn’t you?” she asked as she pulled her foot away. Diana was always desperate to be in her presence, of course. Elizabeth had tied her mind in beautiful bows and braids to ensure it, after all. But some weeks Diana's desperation was more pronounced than others, and the adoration that she lavished upon Elizabeth's feet at the moment they reunited always showed it. And right now, Diana's hungry kisses to Elizabeth's toes, practically devouring each digit with her lips, told Elizabeth that she had been so desperate for her Mistress that a lesser woman's mind might actually have been broken by the need.

“Of course, Mistress!” Diana whispered as best she could while laving her tongue along Elizabeth's perfect sole. A tear escaped from the corner of the girl's eye. “I...I was so desperate to see you, that it made it hard to study,” she admitted.

“Though I made sure to keep my mind on my tasks, and do you proud, no matter what!” she added with conviction. "I know that you deserve nothing less than the most perfect witch I can possibly be!"

“Good girl,” Elizabeth said, patting her on the head like a pet, and Diana broke down and wept at finally hearing those simple, sweet, most powerful words in the world, after going so long without them. Elizabeth was kind enough to wait for her cherished pet to pull herself together, before continuing. "Now, I’m sure you have been wondering just why I haven’t payed much attention to you lately, yes?”

Diana lowered her eyes to the ground, cheeks flushed scarlet. "I...I would never question you, Mistress, I know that you always, always know best..."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh, I know, my darling little Diana, I know. Why, your mind isn't even capable of such an improper thought. But though you'd never question that my business was of utmost importance, surely you wondered achingly what it was, and when it would conclude, yes?" She received a hesitant nod. “Well...I found another girl who seemed very interesting, but unlike you, she required quite a bit of work for me to properly re-weave.”

Diana did not quite know what Mistress meant by that, but she nonetheless felt slight pride for it nonetheless. Whatever Elizabeth referred to, at least she herself had made the process easier for her.

Elizabeth chuckled again. “I must admit, though, it was fun getting her trained, and so rewarding to tie the final knot of her psyche. And now she’s ready, so I’m going to be introducing you to her tonight...though you already know her, or at least, knew the girl she used to be.”

Diana tilted her head curiously, wondering who it could be. But she did not ask. It would be wrong to do so; Mistress would show her when she wished.

“Let’s go meet her now, shall we?” Elizabeth said, taking Diana’s hand and getting on her broom. It took only a few brief moments to arrive at Elizabeth's home.

As they entered, Diana began to strip. It was the rule, after all, that she wasn’t allowed to wear anything in her Mistress’s home. Setting her clothes down, she saw that another uniform already rested there. Elizabeth undressed, as well. She favored being naked in her home, and with what she had planned for the night, her clothes would need to come off before long, anyway.

Diana followed Elizabeth into the room...and felt a surge of anger at seeing who was sitting on the bed. Atsuko Kagari, Akko! Completely naked, save for a wide obnoxious grin on her face!

“What is she doing here?!” Diana asked, trying to keep her tone even. She didn’t hate Akko, exactly, but the thought of sharing her Mistress's attention with her, of all people…

“Oh, she’s my new toy...and your second Mistress,” Elizabeth told her matter-of-factly, as she sat down next to Akko.

“That’s right! Mistress Elizabeth saw how talented I am; she said I reminded her of Chariot!” Akko declared happily.

Interested in witnessing how this turn of events would play out within the beautiful psyche that she had helped form for Diana, Elizabeth peered into her mind now, viewing the tugs and quivers of the beautifully knotted threads that made up her pet's consciousness. She was intrigued by what she saw. The careful, lacquered ties of Diana's mind remained intact, of course; Elizabeth had sealed them so well that not even she could have undone the strands of love and pride that connected everything that Diana did and believed back to a need for Elizabeth's approval and love. Nonetheless, her intense feelings regarding Akko, and their reactions at this situation, had not been without effect here. There were tiny strands that had been knocked loose of one of the main threads of her mind, like the microscopic fibers loosened from a rope which has been slightly frayed. Carefully taking a couple of these almost imperceptible strands between her fingers, Elizabeth peered down to their source, and found it to be a golden thread of admiration.

Fascinating! Diana would and could never admire anyone even remotely close to the way she admired her Mistress, of course, but it did seem that something that had been said or done just now had at least shook loose a bare fraction of her mentality. Could it be admiration for Akko, for earning such praise? Probably not, Elizabeth supposed. More likely it was admiration for the fabled Chariot. Perhaps, though, those two ideas did not have to be separate...

Akko’s mind was woven together with almost nothing but ideas about Chariot; that was her entire being. Even Elizabeth had not been able to undo this fact! After more than a few failed attempts to remove Akko's admiration for the famous witch - complete and total failures, at that; she had not been able to even mildly erode Akko's intense love for her idol - Elizabeth had taken a more creative approach. Rather than trying to remove the admiration and love for Chariot and replace the woman with herself, Elizabeth had found success by piggybacking on those indomitable cables of emotion, twisting her own crimson threads about them, knitting atop and around them. Akko's perceptions of Chariot were unchanged - Elizabeth had simply elevated herself above them. Before, Akko's thoughts were, "Chariot is the greatest woman alive and I love her," and now, they were, "Chariot is the greatest woman alive and I love her, _and Elizabeth is even greater than that and so I love her even more_."

This experience, and seeing that Diana had related admiration for Chariot, gave Elizabeth a very fun idea. She had already decided to force Diana to submit to Akko, and this would be the perfect way to make that happen.

“Oh, yes, Akko here reminds me so much of young Chariot!” Elizabeth confirmed, putting her arm around Akko. “And despite what some others might think of her, I’ve always been quite a fan.”

As she spoke, Elizabeth began to very, very gently gather the loose golden strands in Diana’s mind together, and begin to bind them, creating a small, second thread of admiration, teasing it out and working it together until Elizabeth could make use of it. She quickly bound it to the part of Diana's mind linked to her thoughts on Akko, a set of strings that Elizabeth had previously had no reason to manipulate, and thus were free and loose to work with. They were a begrudging respect, a tense friendship, a deep envy, and a small romantic attraction, all connected to many gnarls of irritation. Weaving them all together, Elizabeth set to combining them into a single cord, with the new little rope of admiration acting as the tie that bound them together. It would take a little while, but it’d be well worth it.

“She truly is the perfect one to find the Seven Words,” Elizabeth remarked fondly, as she kissed Akko. She could see some of the threads go taught in Diana’s mind: envy and desire. Seeing her Mistress show such praise and love to another girl filled her with so many conflicting emotions.

Perfect.

“So while you are still my precious and beloved slave, my darling little Diana...I do believe that Akko might just deserve a spot above you,” Elizabeth explained.

Diana grimaced. She wanted to say something, to deny the possibility, to scream that her love and devotion to Mistress could not possibly be matched, that the adoration that burned in her heart for Elizabeth should by itself make her greater than Akko...to protest that no girl could be so perfect a witch and woman as Diana was, for she had made herself that way for Elizabeth...but she couldn’t. To speak out against her Mistress was unthinkable! Diana knew that these were the protests of a lesser mind - she could not fathom how Elizabeth could feel this way, but she knew that her lack of understanding was her failing, not her Mistress's. Diana simply was not great enough to understand the ways of Elizabeth's mind.

“Now then, Diana, show her the respect she deserves,” Elizabeth told her.

With no words spoken, though with some unseen threads being pulled, Elizabeth made Akko hold her foot out, baring her toes before the Cavendish girl. Diana felt the natural surge of desire to suck on them; Akko’s toes were so dainty and desirable! Elizabeth quickly grasped this surge in Diana's love for feet, and tied it, too, to the threads of her feelings for Akko. Now the blonde witch would never be able to think of Akko without also fantasizing about her sexy feet.

“Serve her just as you’d serve me,” Elizabeth ordered.

Diana kneeled down and took Akko’s foot in her hands. For just a second she hesitated, but a glance to Elizabeth looking down at her made her give in. She began to kiss along Akko’s toes, and as she did, Akko giggled.

“Ah, that tickles!” the girl exclaimed, curling her toes a bit.

“But you like it, don’t you?” Elizabeth asked Akko, as she kissed her neck and slid her hand between her legs, starting to rub her clit. She also slid her hand gently into Akko's mind, teasing together strings of pleasure and desire, binding the pleasures of her tickled toes and of her throbbing clit, associating one with the other. Now, having her toes touched and worshiped would give Akko sexual gratification; she would likely be able to reach orgasm from such pleasure.

"Oh, yes, so much!" Akko half moaned, half laughed, as Diana kept licking along the soles of her feet and Elizabeth stroked her clit.

Diana’s mind was filled with a mix of arousal and humiliation, which Elizabeth was quick to take hold of, weaving them together into the mix. A mere knot was not enough for Elizabeth's amusement here...she wanted Diana's feelings for Akko to be linked together even tighter, twined as one instead of simply a collection of threads tied. Humiliation, desire, respect, envy, all indistinguishable from one another, all felt at once when Akko was on her mind. The more she envied Akko, the more she’d respect her, and feel humiliation at being surpassed...and that humiliation would feed into her arousal, which would only make her more humiliated. An endless cycle feeding into itself, getting more powerful all the time...how amusing it would be to see the finished result!

Once Diana had finished licking both of Akko’s feet, she sat, and awaited her next order, unwilling to continue this debasement without her Mistress's direct order, yet hoping that order would be given.

“Alright, Diana...I’m going to have some fun with Akko, and you just watch for now,” Elizabeth told her, waving her wand as she denied both of Diana's wishes. In seconds, thick red ropes appeared, wrapping around Diana’s body. Her arms were tied behind her back, and the rope coiled around her chest, its knots digging into her crotch and binding her legs. The rope reached up, and linked to the length that held her arms. For good measure, a gag appeared in her mouth, as well, a ring gag that left her mouth open.

Elizabeth waved her wand again, and a double-ended dildo floated over to her.

“First, we're going to get this nice and wet,” she said, sticking one end into Diana’s mouth. Unable to do anything else, Diana started to lick it, and coat it in her spit. After a few seconds, Elizabeth pulled it out, and stuck the other end into Diana's mouth, getting it wet, as well.

Taking the spit slicked toy, Elizabeth slid one end into herself, and then, with a quick wave, lifted Akko into the air, suspending her just above Diana’s face. Grabbing Akko’s hips, she thrust the dildo into her. From this position, Diana had a perfect view of Akko’s smooth quim as it was filled and stretched by the dildo, and every time Elizabeth slammed into her, Diana could see her Mistress’s cunt, as well.

Akko moaned loudly as Elizabeth drove the toy deep into her, and Diana moaned with sympathy and envy, as well as raw need with each glimpse at her Mistress's pussy. She wished so badly to taste it!

“Such lovely moans you have, Akko...just like Shiny Chariot's, in fact,” Elizabeth remarked, as she created some ropes in the air that wrapped around Akko, suspending her while leaving her hands free. With that freedom, Elizabeth's hands went to Akko’s small breasts, and began to massage them.

“I have only marked two girls so far, you know: Shiny Chariot, and Diana,” Elizabeth told them, and as she spoke, Diana could feel her own mark start to tingle with a pleasantly subtle kind of pain. "But I think I might just do the same with you, Akko!”

Diana made a groaning noise through her gag. The idea of someone else getting the same mark filled her with even more envy than ever. For Akko to hold that same level of love and esteem in Mistress's eyes...!

Elizabeth tugged at that thread, plucked it as one plucks a violin string, making the sweet music of envy thrum through Diana’s mind. Diana already threw absolutely everything she had into pleasing and being worthy of Elizabeth...and yet, Elizabeth knew that great enough jealousy could still inspire the girl to greater heights of perfection!

Akko, meanwhile, was moaning in anticipation. She desperately wanted to be marked, to be fully owned. The prospect of being the property of a woman even greater than Shiny Chariot was making her quiver with joy!

“Maybe later tonight,” Elizabeth decided. “We’ll  make it a game, in fact. I’ll have you both compete, and whoever wins gets a special reward. Akko will win a mark, if she wins, and Diana...well, I’ll think of something that you'll really love, my dear.”

Not saying anything more, Elizabeth kept fucking Akko until she came, the gush of her juices splattering Diana’s face, most of it landing in he mouth. Pulling the toy out of Akko, Elizabeth took a step back and just enjoyed the sight of Diana sitting there, mouth held open as Akko’s cum dribbled onto her tongue, with no choice but to taste, savor, and swallow it.

Looking at them, an idea suddenly popped into her mind. "Ah, the perfect game just came to me!” she declared with a laugh.

Taking her wand, she gave a few quick swishes, and in seconds Diana was positioned halfway in the air, her head resting on a pillow while her pussy was pointing up in the air right below Akko. Elizabeth pulled the dildo out of herself, and slipped both ends into the bound girls. A few more flicks of her wand, and the ropes changed positions, so that Diana was grasping its end in her hands.

“If you tug on that rope, it’ll lift Akko up, and if you let go, it’ll lower her. In other words, you get to fuck yourself with her,” Elizabeth explained..“The rules are simple, my beloved pet...if you make her cum first, you win, and I'll reward you with something you'll truly love...but if you make yourself cum first, Akko gets the honor of my mark.

“Now...start ,and do make sure you put on a good show for your Mistress!” Elizabeth ordered with a clap. She took a seat nearby, getting a good view, and started rubbing her clit and teasing a nipple.

Diana grunted in determination, and started pulling the cord, lifting Akko up and pulling the dildo out of herself. It was only now that she realized just how many bumps and ridges it had along its length. They rubbed against every sensitive spot all along the way out, stirring up the most intense waves of pleasure as it left her body.

For a moment Diana was unsure how best to lower Akko. If she just let go, the dildo would be driven back in with a lot of power and speed, and if she did it slowly, it would be near torture from having to feel all those ridges stimulating her in reverse.

Looking over to her Mistress as if for guidance, Diana couldn’t help but notice the fact that Elizabeth seemed to be looking at Akko, rather than her. The jealousy in her heart was ignited anew.

She needed to win!

Akko had just cum a few moments ago, so she would surely still be sensitive. This should be easy!

Slowly lowering Akko until she could feel the other girl’s ass resting against her own was almost unbearable. Every inch of the toy was stimulating her pussy, which had been left frustrated for so long now! The next yank up was as fast as she could manage, which was quite quick, and made both girls moan from the intense, sudden pleasure. It was followed up by an equally fast drop, burying the toy deep into them both.

Diana kept alternating her pace, switching from slow to fast at random intervals. She was fighting with everything she had, all of her willpower, determination, and love for her Mistress, all of it to try and hold out. But it was growing more difficult with each second. She had been denied any pleasure for so long, frustrated for weeks by the lack of her Mistress's presence, unable to remedy her arousal, only repress it and throw herself into her work all the harder...only for the stress of that extra effort to feed into her frustration...yes, she was fighting with everything she had, all of her willpower, determination, and love for her Mistress, not to cum, but the fact was that the very lustful desperation she was fighting against had been created and empowered by that very willpower, determination, and love, two weeks of it!

And despite herself, she couldn’t help but find Akko far too erotic. Her moans, her small but perky breasts bouncing with every movement, those beautiful dainty sexy feet swaying with their movements and the delectable little toes curling, the feeling of Akko's love nectar mixing with Diana’s own and running down her belly or splashing in her face...it was so incredibly hot! Making it all the worse was Elizabeth, who was fingering herself wantonly to the sight of it, openly moaning and gasping, all while watching Akko...

The jealousy and arousal mixing together and added to the pleasure of the dildo soon proved to be too much, and Diana let out an anguished scream of defeat and loss and ecstasy as she came. The cord slipped from her grip, and dropped Akko onto herself full force from the highest point, sending an extra potent jolt of pleasure through her. All the pleasure that had been built up, the need that had been denied for so long, had exploded in Diana’s body, her mind blanking out as pleasure ripped through every nerve, cascading wave after wave of orgasmic bliss over her!

In her pleasure-dazed state, Diana was only half aware of the events that occurred now, as Elizabeth took Akko down and moved both girls to the bed. When Diana’s mind finally cleared, she was shocked to see Akko sitting in front of her, with the same mark that Diana had resting on the girl's breasts. A faint trickle of fresh blood still ran down her skin.

A rush of jealousy and lust flushed through Diana’s entire body. She fought the urge to say anything. After all, who was she to question her Mistress’s decisions? Who was anyone to do so, truly? And...as much as she hated to admit it, to herself or to anyone else, Diana recognized that Akko did deserve it.

“Now then...it’s time for your punishment, I'm afraid,” Elizabeth told Diana. The ropes appeared around Diana again, tying her tight and forcing her into a position with her ass high in the air and her face buried in the bed.

“This is only to help you learn,” Elizabeth reassured her, as she moved and pulled Diana’s face into her crotch. Punishment or no, just being able to finally taste and be close to her Mistress after so long was wonderful, and Diana nodded. She accepted...no, she _desired_ any punishment from Mistress that could make her a better slave to her, no matter what it was.

“I’ll tell you when she’s had enough,” Elizabeth told Akko. “Don’t stop licking until she finishes, Diana!”

Diana gave a small moan in response, and started to lick just as she was ordered to, tracing her tongue along the length of Elizabeth's slit and up to her clit. She kissed the tender bud and rolled the tip of her tongue against it, as she waited for the first strike.

She didn’t have to wait long.

Akko’s first smack was a solid slap right across her right cheek. It was enough to make the bound blonde scream in surprise and pain. The next slap came only seconds later, on the other side.

There was a flurry of smacks, then, each hitting a different spot and setting off a new wave of pain and, in spite of it, pleasure.

Akko chuckled as she spanked Diana. "This is kind of fun!” she observed cheerfully “Your butt is really soft, and it jiggles so much!” She smacked both sides at once.

Diana could only groan in response as she kept licking at Elizabeth’s quim.

“You are taking this so well, my precious girl!” Elizabeth praised, as she stroked Diana’s head, running her fingers through her hair and down her cheeks. "But it won't be much of a punishment to learn from if you can handle it so easily...perhaps we should make this a bit more..difficult.”

With a smirk, she waved her wand. A set of items floated into Diana’s sight for a few seconds, just long enough to appreciate them, before they went back to Akko. They were the same dildo that had already been used on her, as well as a butt plug, which Elizabeth had used on her during previous intimate moments, and a wooden paddle.

The dildo slipped in easily, making Diana moan softly.

“Wow, can this really fit?” Akko asked, even as she pressed the tip of the plug against Diana’s rear.

“Oh I assure you, it’ll fit her just fine,” Elizabeth confirmed, chuckling.

Akko chuckled, too, and gently pressed the toy into Elizabeth. The blonde moaned and squirmed as the toy stretched her out and filled her up. After a few seconds, it was fully in, with a small pop as it settled in place.

Akko took a few seconds to just tap and poke at it, making sure it was in there good. Once she was satisfied, Akko resumed spanking Diana, but now, with the flat, hard wooden paddle. She went to work, swatting both cheeks, one after another and sometimes both at once, making Diana clench tight around the toys in her pussy and ass and moan more into her Mistress’s quim. Then, without warning, the paddle clipped the stopper of the toy, sending an almost painful jolt through the butt plug. Diana cried out loudly, but was nearly muffled into silence as Elizabeth pulled her deeper into her pussy.

After several minutes of this, Elizabeth spoke up. “That’s enough, Akko,” she decided. “She has borne much pain and displeasure tonight...I think now it’s time to reward my darling, beloved pet for her devotion and bravery."

Gently helping Diana to sit up, Elizabeth gave her a kiss. Diana returned it with fervor, losing herself to her Mistress's soft, perfect lips and soaking up every last bit of love she could from the kiss. She whimpered, and wept as she kissed her Mistress as deeply as she dared, using the love she took from Elizabeth's lips to soothe the sting of her jealousy.

Breaking the kiss once she felt that Diana was reassured of her affections, Elizabeth set to guiding the two girls into place. First she ordered Akko to turn herself into a bunny girl, like she had before she mastered transformation. Elizabeth had witnessed that event, and found it quite cute. Akko did as ordered, of course, and her entire body was soon covered in soft white fur, accompanied by a pair of large pair of floppy rabbit ears that popped up from the top of her head.

Even Diana couldn’t help but admit that it was a pretty cute look...though she soon felt a tingle wash over her own body, as fur began to sprout all over her, and her ears shifted upwards and out the top of her head. It took only a moment to realize she had been changed in the same way.

“Aww, how adorable, a couple of cute little pet bunnies!" Elizabeth enthused. "And you know what rabbits do best, right?” She moved the dildo around, so that Diana could easily fuck Akko. At the same time, Elizabeth pulled out the butt plug, and slid another dildo in to replace it.

Diana leaned forward, guiding the dildo into Akko, who moaned deeply as her nose twitched. Breasts pressing against breasts, Diana began to rock her hips, pushing into the other girl as Elizabeth started to do the same, working the toy in her butt. Diana moaned deeply at the dual sensation of fucking and being fucked, and the look on Akko’s face as she likewise moaned made it all the better.

“Kiss!” Elizabeth ordered.

Eagerly Diana leaned in, kissing Akko deeply. As she did, the tip of her ears dropped down and touched Akko’s. The ends of her ears were extremely sensitive, and the contact with Akko’s was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

Making out passionately, Diana lost all sense of herself between the two women. Caught between Elizabeth, her Mistress who was so perfect in every way, and Akko, the sexy girl who despite her many flaws was remarkable in so many ways...to fuck that sexy girl, to have Mistress fuck Diana's ass...surely there was no greater feeling than this. Diana might envy Akko, but she also respected her; she knew that Akko deserved to stand above her. She should be happy to be allowed to serve her, and she was happy the more she thought about it.

Elizabeth grinned as she looked at the threads of Diana’s mind. The girl's own thoughts and emotions were doing her job for her, as the threads tied and knotting together all on their own, binding her love and envy together into a single cord. It was even better than what she could do herself, really. Getting a girl to the point where they would brainwash themselves was always something to be proud of.

Fully satisfied with the personalities she had woven for her girls, Elizabeth decided to end this for the night. Striking the cords of their minds, she made both cum at once, hard enough that they passed out. Pulling out of Diana, Elizabeth took a few minutes to just sit and look at her two cute bunnies, lying there together, sound asleep. Them going missing for one night wouldn’t be that bad, and they looked so cute and warm, that she just couldn't stand the thought of giving them up...

Elizabeth lay herself down between them, snuggling up to her pretty little pets, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
